Fear of electrical parts near water or moisture is common. In the past, most standard lamp fixtures have been produced in metal. Metal submerged in water or in a moist environment corrodes, thus making the lamp fixture perishable and eventually dangerous. Moreover, no lamp fixture is known to have the safe and efficient ability to be placed in any shape bowl, planter, pottery, or vase for the purpose of converting the use of the bowl, planter, pottery, or vase into a decorative lamp.